


Master & Servant

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You play master all day." He clicks the handcuffs open. "My turn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master & Servant

We filmed all day today. I ache all over. I'm exhausted. I collapse onto my bed. I'm rubbing my temples when I hear Sean's voice.

"Elijah?"

With just my name, he's melted away my discomfort and fatigue. Everything is all right now that Sean is here.

"I'm here, Sean."

I see his silhouette in the doorway. I lift my head, my eyes adjust, and I see what he's holding. An involuntary gasp escapes my throat.

"Oh Sean, I..."

He walks over and plants a kiss on my lips.

"You play master all day." He clicks the handcuffs open. "My turn."

*

Even when he's breathing heavily like this, Elijah's got the most comfortable chest. It's slick against my cheek when he snaps out of his trance.

"Sean?" His voice is markedly higher than it was just a minute ago.

I lift my head lazily. "Yeah?"

He looks awkward for a moment, then he spits out, "Let's do this again." He smiles and kisses my nose.

I kiss back and snuggle into him again. "Sure, Lij, we'll do it tomorrow."

He shifts uncomfortably. "Uh, Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I like being your servant and all, but... can you uncuff me from the bed now?"


End file.
